my first fic! i couldn't think of a title
by Bee-kun
Summary: One thing: this is my FIRST EVER fanfic so please read, and be nice! I really suck at summaries, but I will say this: the girls are entering a science fair. Or you can just read this…
1. Chapter 1

"Wow, looks you guys!"

Chiyo was pointing to a sign posted in front of the school. "The school's having a science fair!"

"A science fair! Ha!" Tomo laughed. "What kind of person would actually enter one of those things? I can't believe…"

"And listen to this! There's going to be a cash prize!" All of the girls whirled around (except, of course, Osaka who took longer).

"A _cash _prize? How much?"

"Five thousand yen! That's a lot for some old science fair!"

Sakaki, who had been pretty much silent for the whole time, peered closer at the sign. "It says you have to enter in teams of two," she read. She was surprised when Kagura sprang up behind her, yelling, "Miss Sakaki is on _my_ team! We're gonna win!"

Tomo smiled slyly. "I don't think so, Kagura. With Chiyo-chan on my team, we're sure to win!" She heard Chiyo say something quietly, but she wasn't exactly sure what it was.

Yomi groaned. "That's not fair! You didn't even let me have a chance to pick!"

"Oh, stop it, Yomi. You're just saying that because you're stuck on a team with Osaka," said Tomo.

"Am not! I'm just saying, we should be on the teams we want. Right?"

"I _am _on the team I wanted!"

And while Tomo and Yomi argued over nothing, Osaka looked up excitedly.

"Ooh, a science fair! I'd sure like to enter that!"


	2. Chapter 2

A little later, the girls were hurrying to class, but Yukari wasn't there yet.

"Anyone seen Ms. Yukari?" asked Kagura, but no one had a chance to answer. Yukari came

running in a second later, with a paper in her hand.

"Class! Look at this!" she waved the paper in the air. "Anyone know what it is?" Chiyo's hand shot up in the air.

"Um, a flier for the science fair?"

Yukari slammed her hand down on her desk, and everyone looked up. "It's not just that. It's a

chance…for VICTORY!"

The class stared blankly, but that didn't stop Yukari from going on.

"I want everyone of you in this classroom to enter that science fair! That way, there'll be a better

chance for one of you to win! And if one of you wins, it makes me look better!" Then she caught

herself. "I mean us."

While Yukari went on blabbering about winning, and Kaorin glanced quickly at Sakaki. _Oh, maybe __Miss Sakaki would want to work with me,_ she thought to herself. She straightened in her chair when she heard Yukari say, "I'm going to be nice and let you all pick your own partners, but if you don't have them by the end of the day, I'm picking for you! The science fair will be great!"

The class didn't seem convinced, so she quickly added something about the cash prize. Then

whispers filled the room.

"QUIET!"

Everyone sat through the lesson, but they weren't paying attention. They were all thinking about the money. Except Kaorin. She was thinking more about Sakaki.

At lunch, the girls sat at the tables, in the space next to their assumed partners. Kagura and Sakaki noticed Kaorin slowly approaching them.

"Oh, um, hello, Miss Sakaki.," she stuttered. "Um, I, uh, was just wondering if…well, um, if you ,

um…if…"

Sakaki just looked up at her inquiringly.

Kaorin stared back. She stared until she couldn't anymore, and ran bashfully away. The others just

watched.


	3. Chapter 3

"Class! Pay attention: do any of you have your partners for the science fair?"

Tomo thrust her arm in the air. "Ooh, I do! Me and Chiyo are working together. Right, Chiyo-Chan?" Chiyo looked around nervously.

"No," said Yomi, rising from her seat, "I'm working with Chiyo!"

"What! _You're _supposed to be working with Osaka! Remember this morning?"

"Well Chiyo-Chan wants to work with me, anyway!"

"No, she does NOT! Do you, Chiyo?"

Chiyo-Chan glanced back and forth between Tomo and Yomi. "Um…"

"Well," said Kagura out loud, "_I _know who I want to enter with. Miss Sakaki!"

Kaorin blushed slightly. "I'd…like to work with Miss Sakaki myself, if it's not a problem with her."

Sakaki was too preoccupied to worry about the science fair: she was daydreaming about kittens. Lots and lots of adorable little kittens…

Yukari had had enough. "Alright, obviously you guys CAN'T choose your own partners. Looks like I'm going to have to pick…" the class groaned, but Yukari smiled, as if she liked to torment her students.

"Okay, Kagura, you will be working with Tomo…"

"WHAT!" exclaimed Kagura and Tomo both at the same time.

"Sakaki and Kaorin…"

Kaorin beamed, inside and out.

"Yomi and Osaka…"

Yomi was about to object, but she noticed Yukari's piercing stare and stopped.

Yukari finished pairing up the other students, and only when she was finished did she see Chiyo-Chan waving her hand frantically in the air.

"What is it, Chiyo?"

"Um, I don't have a partner."

Yukari thought for a while. "Well, you're pretty smart, aren't you? You wouldn't mind working by yourself, _would _you?"

"Um, well, the rules say –-"

"Forget the rules! I'll see if I can get you to enter alone!"

Chiyo-Chan frowned but didn't say anything else.


	4. Chapter 4

After class, the girls were all walking quietly down the street together, all with different things on their minds.

Tomo: _I can't believe I have to work with Kagura!_

Kagura: _I can't believe I have to work with Tomo!_

Kaorin: _I can't believe I get to work with Miss Sakaki!_

Sakaki: _I wonder if we'll see the gray kitten along the way…_

Chiyo: _I sure wish I had a partner._

Yomi: _WHY do I have to be stuck with Osaka! We'll lose for sure!_

Osaka: _…_

Finally, Sakaki broke the silence. "Do you guys wanna go for a bike ride today? It's really sunny out."

Everyone thought for a moment. Then Tomo blurted out, referring to Kagura, "Sorry, but _we've _got a science fair to win!" She grabbed Kagura's arm and ran down the sidewalk.

Kaorin faced Sakaki timidly. "I guess….we should start on our project now too, right?"

Sakaki nodded. "Probably. We'll have a better chance of winning if we get an early start." They, too, went off in another direction.

Chiyo, Yomi, and Osaka were left. "So what are we gonna do, Yomi?" Osaka asked in her usual slow way. Yomi didn't answer.

The three walked along, still keeping quiet. Yomi and Chiyo were thinking of something else: a topic for their projects. And Osaka went off into her own little world…

"Okay, so what's going on here?" Kagura asked in a somewhat snappy tone. Tomo had a huge box in her arms, and was struggling to get through the door. She somehow managed to get in, and dumped the contents on the table.

Kagura fished through the things. "Clay? Glue? Food coloring?" she said, picking up the items in turn. "What's all _this _stuff gonna do!"

"We're making a volcano, of course! _Everybody _does it, and they always seem to win!"

Kagura brightened. "Oh! I get it: good idea, Tomo."

The girls sat there, just staring at the supplies. "Sooooo," Tomo started. "Um, _how _exactly do e make a volcano?"


	5. Chapter 5

It was the weekend, and the girls thought it was a perfect time to discuss the science fair.

"What are you guys doing, Kagura?" Osaka inquired. She leaned forward expectantly.Kagura started to say something, but a hand was thrown over her mouth. It belonged to Tomo.

"There's no WAY we're telling you, Osaka!" Tomo shouted. "You'll just steal our idea!"

Osaka looked at Tomo with a weirded-out kinda expression. "But, Tomo…"

Tomo gave a look that let everyone know she wasn't giving in.

They all sighed.

"Well Chiyo-chan, what're _you _gonna do?"

"Um, I'm not too sure just yet," Chiyo began, "but I do have a pretty good idea. I think I might do something on Carl Hempel's deductive-nomological and inductive-statistical theories: I'd like to study their initial conditions and law-like generalizations a little more because it's so unclear to most people. I think it'll be very helpful…" she stopped because she noticed everyone was staring at her with wide-op-en mouths. no one had a _clue_ what she was saying.

"Yeah…good luck with that," Kagura blurted out. "Anyway, we should be going now.We've got to start building our volcano." After the words had left her lips, she immediately put a hand over them. Too late.

Tomo gaped at her. Gradually she brought her mouth to a close and her face turned a dark shade of red. "_KAGURAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" _Tomo turned and chased Kagura down the street. The other girls watched, shaking their heads in exasperation.


End file.
